pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM080: Not Caving Under Pressure!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others are trying to get back to Melemele Island, but Lillie ends up separated from the others when she gets lost in a cave. While doing so, she encounters a group of Alolan Sandshrew. Episode Plot Ash and the group including their Pokémon are on the way to the ferry, having finished their tour of Hokulani Observatory. However, Ash's Poipole notices a sign, which points to a shortcut to the ferry. Sophocles remembers there is this shortcut leading to the caves, so the heroes venture forth. They soon come to a large glowing cave, as Sophocles explains the glowing moss illuminates the area. Mallow sees this is why Sophocles doesn't need a light source. Sophocles states one route even leads to Mount Lanakila. Kiawe realizes this could be troublesome if they don't find the right path, but Sophocles is confident they'll go in the right direction. Kiawe's Marowak, who got a bit of the illuminating moss on its club, spins the latter, causing panic among other Pokémon. Kiawe yells Marowak to stop, who bumps into Turtonator. The latter falls down on its back, causing a great explosion. The heroes get separated in smaller groups, as they are sent away into the depths of the caves. Pikachu, Poipole, Lycanroc and Torracat fall down before Turtonator lands on all four of them. Thus, Lycanroc smells the ground to trace others to find them. Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow, as well as their Pokémon, have landed safely, but don't see others around. Lana, Popplio, Marowak and Rotom, the latter being spit out of Marowak's mouth, are in a different section. Marowak panics, but Lana assures they will find others, and Rotom promises it'll navigate them in the right direction. Ash and Kiawe try to search for others. Ash yells out, but Kiawe asks him to calm down, since there are other dangers lurking around. Ash accidentally steps on a Boldore, so he opens his backpack to send Rowlet, who is actually asleep. Thus, Ash and Kiawe run off before Boldore goes to explode. Lillie and others cannot find the rest of their friends. To determine the exit, Lillie believes they have to use logic. They all raise their hands in the air, with their index finger up, to feel the breeze of the wind. Just as they feel something, they run away from a rampaging Raticate. After a while, the trio rests, and eat some of Mallow's cookies. Lillie notices Mallow hasn't eaten any of them, but Mallow admits she just wished to see the satisfying faces of people that eat her tasty food, for her dream is to keep the satisfaction of her customers. She asks Sophocles of his dream, who wishes to become an astronaut and uncover the secrets of the universe. Lillie, however, hasn't decided what her dream would be, for she likes bonding with Pokémon. The three smile, but hear something going on. They discover a pack of Alolan Sandshrew at training. Suddenly, Togedemaru rolls over to the Sandshrew; Sophocles stops her, but unintentionally gains the attention of the Sandshrew, who surround the group. One of them is focused on Mallow's bag. Mallow gives a cookie from the bag, which the Sandshrew happily eats. Due to a fork in the road, Rotom calculates the options, stating a half chance for either path to take. Without any repercussions, Lana chooses the right path. Ash and Kiawe are tired, as the wonders comments how Ash could've stepped on Diglett, Boldore and Gumshoos. Kiawe wishes to see Marowak and Turtonator, but Ash points out they are at the exit. The boys rush out, but realize they came to Mount Lanakila. The Alolan Sandshrew befriended Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles, as well as their Pokémon. Lillie pets the large Alolan Sandshrew, for others have fallen asleep. Suddenly, the Sandshrew become alert and dash away, so the group goes to follow them. The group goes deeper into the caves, and feel colder. Upon reaching their destination, they see lots of ice in the cave. An Alolan Sandshrew is being hit, for a Tyranitar has arrived. The group is alarmed, and Lillie notices scratch marks over the pillars, and even believes the large "castle of ice" in the middle has been created by the Alolan Sandshrew, and a large number of them. Tyranitar overpowers the pack of Alolan Sandshrew with Sandstorm, causing Snowy to be swept away by it. Next, Tyranitar uses Stone Edge, causing the ceiling to get cracked as well as injuring the Alolan Sandshrew. The ice boulders fall down, separating Lillie, Snowy and Sandshrew from the rest. Elsewhere, Lana and others face another fork in the road. As Rotom goes to calculate 25% chances of the roads, Lana simply chooses the left path to go. Mallow and Sophocles peek through the hole, seeing Lillie is okay. Despite the injuries, the large Alolan Sandshrew continues to fight Tyranitar. The Sandshrew evade Tyranitar's Stone Edge, but Mallow and Sophocles fear that will cause the cave to collapse. Thus, Lillie goes to help the Alolan Sandshrew to stop Tyranitar. Meanwhile, Sophocles sends Charjabug, and goes to dig out through the ice. While Sophocles chews the ice, Mallow tries to crash the ice by kicking it. As Sandshrew evades Tyranitar's attacks, Snowy uses Hail to replace Sandstorm. Lillie asks for their help to protect the place. The Sandshrew stand up, as Lillie points out to Tyranitar this isn't its home. Furthermore, the large Alolan Sandshrew joins Lillie and Snowy in a Double Battle against Tyranitar. Remembering how Olivia used her two Pokémon, Probopass and Lycanroc, in sync, Lillie decides to do so now, by having offense and defense in balance. Snowy uses Aurora Veil to protect itself and Sandshrew from Tyranitar's Rock Throw and retaliates with Powder Snow. The large Alolan Sandshrew directly follows Lillie's commands, hitting Tyranitar with Rapid Spin. As Sandshrew repeats using Rapid Spin, Mallow and Sophocles are impressed by Lillie's tactics. Dodging Tyranitar's Rock Throw, Sandshrew uses Metal Claw, topping Tyranitar down. Tyranitar goes to stand up, but Sandshrew utters a cry that scares it away. Mallow and Sophocles come to Lillie, being amazed by her recent battle. Lillie admits she was caught up in the moment, but owes the victory to the Pokémon. The rest of the Alolan Sandshrew return, and start working on the cave. Ash and Kiawe come out of a cave, and encounter Lana and the rest. Kiawe rushes to hug Marowak, while Ash is glad to see Rotom. Out of a different cave, the rest of Ash and Kiawe's Pokémon appear. Ash apologizes for the separation, since he also had a hard time. Suddenly, Rowlet wakes up, and Ash bids him good morning, making Kiawe comment how carefree Rowlet is. The trio's Pokémon fixes the ice cave, and Snowy seals the exit, through which Tyranitar escaped, with ice. Sophocles sees Charjabug found an Ice Stone, which can evolve both Sandshrew and Vulpix. Lillie sees this is the place where the Alolan Sandshrew go to evolve, while Mallow notes it is why they wanted to protect the place. The large Alolan Sandshrew touches the Ice Stone with its nose, and evolves into a Sandslash. Everyone is amazed, making Mallow believe the Alolan Sandslash is big enough to be a Totem Pokémon. Lillie happily tells the Alolan Sandslash that it could protect its ice cave, including its pack. Sandslash briefly goes away, returning to Lillie with the Icium-Z as a reward. Lillie is touched, but comments she does not have a Z-Ring. Mallow encourages her to take the Z-Crystal anyway, as Sophocles believes she could receive a Z-Ring one day. Lillie accepts, and makes a victory pose with Snowy. Upon reunited with Ash and the group, Sophocles tells they had an adventure at the ice castle, where Lillie won a battle and got an Icium-Z. Suddenly, Sophocles notices Charjabug has another Ice Stone, and gives it to Lillie. Lillie takes the stone, and asks Snowy for its own opinion. Snowy becomes shy, and hides behind Steenee, for it does not want to evolve. Still, the group has faith that Snowy will evolve into Ninetales one day, and to see Lillie use a Z-Move, and promise to cheer for her. Lillie smiles, seeing that could be a possibility, and Snowy smiles, too. Before the group departs, Kiawe rides away on Charizard and bids the group farewell. The rest comment Kiawe could've ridden off at any point, and see he is just too energetic. Debuts Pokémon *Alolan Sandslash Items *Ice Stone Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Alolan Sandshrew (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks which of these Pokémon do we help out in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Alolan Sandshrew. The other answers are Alolan Ninetales (red), Alolan Persian (blue), and Alolan Exeggutor (green). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast. Instead, a special event of the 21st movie was shown. *The video progress bar and the host self-proclaiming herself as "Pokétuber" in the Pokémon channel are referenced from the video sharing site YouTube. *This is the last episode to have Kate Bristol provide the voice of Sophocles' Togedemaru in the English dub, and the last episode to involve her as part of the voice cast. Bristol left the series to relocate to Texas following the birth of her first child. Starting in SM081, Bristol is replaced in the voice cast by Emily Cramer. Gallery SM080 2.png SM080 3.png SM080 4.png SM080 5.png SM080 6.png SM080 7.png SM080 8.png SM080 9.png SM080 10.png SM080 11.png SM080 12.png SM080 13.png SM080 14.png SM080 15.png SM080 16.png SM080 17.png SM080 18.png SM080 19.png SM080 20.png SM080 21.png SM080 22.png SM080 23.png SM080 24.png SM080 25.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon refuses to evolve Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring Totem Pokémon